xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Embercake Zeke/@comment-35923026-20190123025121/@comment-24967994-20190204213658
! I'm sorry to hear that you've had a bad time of it. You were beginning to sound a little confrontational, but you've explained your view well enough that it's clear you meant no harm, so no hard feelings for sure. It does seem to be a bit of a recurring argument in the community, although I think it's quite overblown... Fiora and Melia are shown to respect & like each other plenty in game... People just gravitate toward pitting women against each other at the drop of a hat instead of recognising that there's no real fight, I guess. I think often folk sympathise more with Melia as she got no closure (just a lot of loss) at the end of the game whilst Fiora got absolute closure - her only permanent loss being Meyneth. Why folk feel like the best way to remedy that is to be rude about Fiora I don't know. Just makes things unpleasant. I don't think they're the same IP! Monolith would have to do some truly impressive legal contortions to canonise Gears, I think, and tbh I'm still at a loss as to how even 1/2 and X can be the same universe (Earth gets destroyed by a different group in each? They could retcon that but I don't see why they specified against it in 2 if so...). (A big side note here though is that, be warned, it looks like they may link Saga in with Blade(s) as they canonised the discovery of the Conduit as an event IDENTICAL to the event that initiates Saga, either making the universes the same one or it was a very strange reference... for some reason they put this in the notes on the Siren model rather than in game though so ? Some shenanagins are happening but idk where they'll go.) OH BOY have I news for you (& it is news, I only confirmed this yesterday)!! You can emulate Gears no problem using ePSXe & googling to find the game files - and if you'd rather not then full playthroughs are watchable on youtube (Heliosium has full cutscenes - 17 hours - which I can confirm are, albiet a slog, very watchable). I imagine Saga can possibly be emulated too, although I have not tried, and again full playthroughs are on youtube. As for their deal, it's mainly that they are so closely and evidently the seed games for Xenoblade (1 more than X and 2); you can play/watch them and see immediately the evolution of characters and ideas from each game to the next. They're not at all necessary for understanding of the newer games, but they're a fun look at where Xenoblade came from. Some folk reckon they're cult classics (more Gears than Saga) due to their scope + religious exploration, but that's neither here nor there in relation to Xenoblade. This is a bit rambly, sorry. The main point I guess is that they're closer to the Blade games than games that were just made by the same company, or are similar in theme, if that makes sense? Unfortunately nobody here is a professional wiki editor! I am but a lowly admin... Wikis are set up and maintained freely by fans - whilst Fandom itself has staff they don't oversee individual wikis; we're all non-official volunteers here. The reason that we're separate wikis is due to the founder of this one setting it up before the Gears/Saga wiki had decided whether they should cover it, and we haven't discussed merging mainly due to the sheer workload.